Le bisou des bisounours
by lasurvolte
Summary: Tout le monde est en couple sauf Neji, heureusement il a une super passion pour passer le temps


**Titre :** Le bisou des bisounours

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer : **Personne n'est à moi. :'( ! La chanson c'est le bisou des bisounours de je sais pas qui (drôle de nom hein ?) !

**Résumé :** Tout le monde est en couple sauf Neji, heureusement il a une super passion pour passer le temps

**Genre :** songfic bien débile

**Couple :** Y en a pleins, mais ils ne sont pas vraiment important ! Sauf peut-être Neji et son bisounours ?

**Note :** la chanson est en italique et la traduction entre parenthèse en dessous, désolé pour les fautes… mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse…

**Note 2 :** désolé de parfois écrire des trucs aussi débile : voici pour écouter la chanson qui m'a inspiré cette chose : (le lien fonctionne pas sur donc... dsl)

**

* * *

**

Dans Konoha, village paisible, tout le monde était heureux et en couple. Sasuke sortait avec Naruto (comment ça c'est le cas dans toutes mes fics ? Même pas vrai, et puis de toute façon celle-ci ne parle pas de ça), Ino avec Chooji, Shino avec Kiba (parce que j'en connais une qui va être contente), Hinata avec Sakura (eurgh que de couples bizarroïde dit donc), Tenten avec Lee (youpiii), Shikamaru avec Temari (hourra), Gaara avec Kankuro (même s'ils viennent du sable , Akemi arrête de baver !), Kakashi avec Iruka (aime pas ce coupleL), Tsunade avec Jiraya, etc. Et j'en passe… Seul un être vivait encore seul et connaissait les joies du célibat, ou plutôt les malheurs. Voir tous ces couples se balader ensemble, se tenir par la main, se regarder amoureusement, se bisouiller, se câliner… Le déprimait complètement. Ce pauvre être donc qui vivait seul était Neji ! Oui Neji n'avait pas réussit à se trouver une jolie copine ou un beau mec pour lui aussi faire pleins de papouilles. Le voilà donc tout seul comme un con à déprimer en regardant les autres s'amuser.

Heureusement, Neji avait une passion qui le sauvait de tout ça ! Une passion secrète et même ignoré par sa cousine. Oui Neji avait une passion, il adorait : les nounours !

_Moi à mon Bisounours_

_Je lui fais des bisous_

_Des gentils, des tout doux_

_Des géants, des tout fous_

_Un bisou sur la joue_

_Un bisou dans le cou_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

_Il adore les bisous_

Il en avait de toutes les sortes, de toutes les tailles, de toutes les formes de toutes les couleurs. Il avait même une super collection sur les peluches Naruto (gaaaaah mon rêve :p si quelqu'un cherche à m'offrir un cadeau…).

Son préféré dans toute sa collection c'était… Non pas le gros lapin rose au nœud papillon qu'il adorait vraiment aussi, pas non plus la petite tortue avec sa bouille trop adorable, c'était pas plus le chien bleu à l'air bigleux qu'il avait affectueusement nommé Akamableu (et pas Akamaroux… bouahaha (elle est nulle celle là je l'admet)). En fait non son préféré était le gros bisounours qu'il avait réussit avait commandé sur Internet il y a quelques mois plus tôt, depuis le temps qu'il l'attendait... Il en rêvait même la nuit de son bisounours, et enfin, enfin il l'avait reçu… Bon il ne savait pas trop où le mettre, il faut avouer qu'il n'y avait plus guère de place avec toutes ces peluches… Mais quand on aime on ne compte pas, et tant pi s'il devait dormir par terre pour laisser le lit à ses petits chéris (il est gravement atteint là).

_Des bisous partout OUH OUH OUH OUH_

_Sur le nez dans le cou OUH OUH OUH OUH_

_Des bisous, des bisous_

_Des milliers de bisous_

_et encore des bisous OUH OUH OUH OUH_

Il était même tellement fou de son super bisounours, que le voilà à lui faire tout pleins de bisous partout. Bah oui, il a pas de copine, pas de copains, il faut bien qu'il se rattrape. Ah ! Ce qu'il aime son bisounours. Tiens ça lui donne envie de regarder la cassette, bah oui parce que c'est son émission préféré, mais comme elle passe à minuit trois pour ne pas choquer les esprits trop fragiles et bien il se retrouve obligé de l'enregistrer. Et c'est tout en faisant des bisous à son super bisounours, qu'il regarde ses copains les bisounours descendrent de l'arc en ciel.

_Moi à mon Bisounours_

_Je lui fais des bisous_

_Et pour me dire merci_

_Il m'en fait lui aussi_

_Des gentils, des mimis_

_Des grands et des petits_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

_Il adore les bisous_

Il pleure à la fin de l'épisode tellement c'était mignon et émouvant, ah ces bisounours sont tellement génial. Il a envie d'écouter le tout dernier cd qu'il s'est acheté… La compil de toutes les musiques des bisounours ! Le voilà donc à chanter à tue tête la chanson :

- Bisous, bisous, gentil bisounours, un petit bisou y a rien de plus fou…

Il prend son bisounours et commence à danser avec lui… Enfin à tourner comme une toupie. Et boum il se casse la figure par terre en trébuchant sur une de ses autres peluches, et bisounours se retrouve le museau collé sur sa joue :

- Ooooh ! Toi aussi tu me fais des bisous !

_Moi à mon Bisounours_

_Je lui fais des bisous_

_Des bisous en couleurs_

_Qui viennent du fond du coeur_

_Des bisous roses et bleus_

_Pour qu'il soit très heureux_

_Des bisous jaunes et blancs_

_Pour qu'il soit très content_

Neji en plus de sa passion, a un rêve. En fait il aimerait repeindre sa chambre de la couleur des bisounours. Parce que ce blanc était vraiment trop blanc quoi. Jaune, rouge, bleu, violet… Ah se serait le bonheur. Mais bon il ne pouvait pas, le père d'Hinata en ferait certainement une crise cardiaque, déjà qu'il était obligé de planquer toute sa collection dans son placard et sous son lit et dans les tiroirs (il en a beaucoup on a dit) quand il débarquait dans sa chambre… Il ne pourrait pas cacher les couleurs sur ses murs. Alors tant pi il vivrait dans cette chambre blanche… En attendant il pouvait faire pleins de bisous à son chouette bisounours coloré !

_Des bisous partout OUH OUH OUH OUH_

_Sur le nez dans le cou OUH OUH OUH OUH_

_Des bisous, des bisous_

_Des milliers de bisous_

_et encore des bisous OUH OUH OUH OUH_

Le destin était avec lui pour une fois, car en ouvrant sa boite mail ce soir là, il vit qu'il avait un nouveau fan pour ses fics sur bisounours. Oui c'était un petit délire : les fanfictions. Il avait découvert ça un jour, et depuis ne cessait d'en écrire sur les bisounours. Il devait avoir un véritable talent dans l'écriture car chaque jour il recevait une rewiew de fan.

« Salut, j'ai 6 ans, j'adore ta fic »

Quelle joie !

Il embrassa son bisounours pour le remercier ! En plus maintenant qu'il l'avait il allait être encore plus inspiré !

_Moi à mon Bisounours_

_Je lui fais des bisous_

_Des bisous d'amitié_

_Des bisous de gaieté_

_Des bisous de soleil_

_Plein de mille merveilles_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

_Il adore les bisous_

Toujours plus de bisous. Bon il faudrait qu'il arrête, sinon ces autres peluches vont toutes être jalouses, alors pour se faire pardonner, le voilà qui fait le tour de tous ses autres nounours et leur fait des bisous, des bisous, et encore des bisous. Neji ne peut pas être plus heureux, il est au paradis de la peluche et des bisous.

_Moi à mon Bisounours_

_Je lui fais des bisous_

_Des gentils, des tout doux_

_Des géants, des tout fous_

_Un bisou sur la joue_

_Un bisou dans le cou_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

_Il adore les bisous_

Maintenant c'est la fin de la journée. Neji est fatigué de l'avoir consacré à tous ses amis pelucheux. Il leur fait un dernier bisou à chacun et prend son bisounours dans ses bras pour l'embrasser mille autre fois. Il n'oublie surtout pas de mettre une casette dans son magnétoscope (bah oui pas très moderne encore) et de régler l'heure pour le prochain enregistrement. Se serait vraiment bête de louper un épisode des bisounours. Enfin il va se coucher au milieu de ses peluches, son bisounours tout contre son cœur.

_Des bisous partout OUH OUH OUH OUH_

_Sur le nez dans le cou OUH OUH OUH OUH_

_Des bisous, des bisous_

_Des milliers de bisous_

_et encore des bisous OUH OUH OUH OUH_

_Moi à mon Bisounours_

_Je lui fais des bisous_

_Et pour me dire merci_

_Il m'en fait lui aussi_

_Des gentils, des mimis_

_Des grands et des petits_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

_Il adore les bisous_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

_Il adore les bisous_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

_Il adore les bisous_

_Car mon p'tit Bisounours_

Dans Konoha, paisible village, les couples sont tous ensembles à se regarder dans les yeux et rires bêtement en faisant des choses réprouvée par la morale et qui ne seront par conséquent pas raconté ici. Seul un être reste seul… Mais finalement il n'est pas si seul que ça, puisque pleins de nounours lui tiennent compagnie pour la nuit. Il est lové contre son bisounours et sourit, puis comme il est un peu somnambule, Neji se met à chanter :

- Car mon p'tit Bisounours, il adore les bisous…

Fin !

Neji : ….

Tous les autres écroulés par terre de rire ne peuvent faire aucun commentaires.

L'autatrice : désolé, c'était plus fort que moi

Neji : cruel destin, pourquoi moi ?

L'autatrice : parce que je t'aimeuuuuh Et puis je t'avais jamais trop torturé ! Il fallait bien que je répare cette erreur !

Neji : monde barbare…


End file.
